


In This Life

by Becausetheycan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, MommyClarke, Other, Post-Finale, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becausetheycan/pseuds/Becausetheycan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night she would look up into the sky and wonder why her mother had wanted to be down here instead of up there. Life on the ground is hard and it is not like the fairytales her father used to tell her no matter how much she wants it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea sorta just popped right into my head... And it's totally Bellarke but very background Bellarke. I decided I wanted to focus on their kids through the years. Honestly still not sure if I will continue with the story I guess that just depends on the feedback on whether people actually like this concept. If I do decide to continue these little snapshots I will have a chapter with actual Bellarke. Okay so going to stop rambling! Enjoy!

The problem was Lea didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was that her father wasn't there and her mother seemed to be crying out in pain. She thought it probably had something to do with the baby inside her mother's stomach but the cries still scared her. Especially because her mother told her earlier that day she might not be able to take care of it. She thought back to the conversation trying to make sense of everything.

"Lea, listen closely to me, okay?" she waited until she nodded her head to continue, "You're going to have a sister or brother very soon and I need you to pay attention to me. I don't know what's going to happen," her mother stopped, taking a few breaths in pain, "But you have to promise if something happens to me you're going to take care of the baby, okay?" Her mom started to cry, she didn't like it when she saw her mother crying and since getting separated from her father she had been doing a lot of it.

Soon after her mom started to scream for the women taking care of them, that the baby was coming. Lea wanted to be excited, she really did but she was scared and she didn't know if getting a sister would make up for losing her mom. In that moment she hated the baby with all her heart even though her mother had told her that hate was too strong an emotion for a five year old to have.

"Ugh. I can't, I can't. Please!", Lea covered her ears trying to block out the screams. She tried to think of her daddy who she hadn't seen in such a long time and tried to remember her aunt Octavia.

Then she heard it, a different scream, a baby scream but with that came the silence of her mother and the silence brought on a different fear inside her. She was young but she knew about losing a parent.

One of the women helping her mom came out of the tent searching for her, "Come beautiful girl, come and see your sister," she smiled down at her stretching out her hand for her to take. She hesitated still afraid and still set on hating this baby who now was her sister.

Lea went inside the tent to see her mother smiling too but looking very tired with a baby in her arms. Once she spotted Lea her smile became wider reaching out for her, "Lea look you have a sister."

She climbed in next to her mother being cautious of the baby still not sure what her feelings were. But her mother was alive and seemed happy at the moment, so she took it.

"She's all red. What's wrong with her?" She asked after inspecting the thing. She thought maybe her mother would be offended but it was too late to take back the words. Instead however her mother laughed, "She was just born silly. You were even redder when you were born." She stroked her hair affectionately and Lea was happy that at least her mother still seemed to love her despite this thing.

"Would you like to name her?" Her mother's words disrupting her thoughts and surprising her.

"I can name her? Really?" She became excited at the prospect. "Of course, she's your baby sister after all." Her mother said happily looking over both her and the baby with a gentle but sad smile, Lea could always tell when her mother was unhappy.

She looked over her sister carefully who had been sucking on their mother's breast greedily while they were talking. She thought it was funny and strange but she took in her dark curls and tiny nose and for a second she thought her sister was beautiful.

"Um. Can we name her Mia?" She asked excited.

"Mia? Where did you get that name?" Her mother asked turning to fully look at her.

"I don't know." She really didn't remember where she heard the name but she liked it and thought it fit her sister.

"Okay, her name is Mia then," her mom smiled seemingly content with the name.

Nada the old woman taking care of her mother and her came inside the tent, "I think it's time you had some rest Clarke I can take the little one's for you so you can sleep," she said it in more of a command then a question.

Lea pouted not wanting to leave her mother again, she also really didn't want to sleep in Nada's tent, she snored loudly and she didn't know any good tales to tell her before bed.

Before she could protest however, her mother spoke softly, "Oh no it's alright. I'd like to sleep with them but thank you Nada," She sat up a little and grabbed her hand, " You don't know how grateful I am. I hope one day I can repay you and your people for taking us in". Her mother had tears in her eyes and was going to continue until Nada shushed her, "I am happy to help. You and your family are welcome to stay for as long as you like. But I know you wish to find your people," Nada smiled affectionately at them and continued, "I wish you would stay though. But I know that cannot be."

Nada looked at Lea and stroked her cheek, "Beautiful girl, you are happy no? To now have a sister".

Lea only nodded her head feeling bad for not wanting to sleep in her tent before but she thought next time. She focused her attention on her sister Mia while her mother and Nada spoke quietly about things she didn't understand. Mia had grown tired of feeding and was now asleep. Lea tried hard to imagine her future with this baby and wanted to love it just like she loved her mother but the baby was boring. While concentrating on Mia it seemed Nada had slipped out of the tent and her mother was looking at her tiredly.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked, already preparing to put Mia into her arms. Lea became scared again what if she dropped her and broke her, then her mother would hate her.

"Don't be scared sweet girl," she said placing her gently down and showing her how to properly hold her.

She sat still as a statue making sure not to drop her and was careful not to sit too close to the edge of the bed. She looked at her mother and beamed, "I'm doing it mommy look I'm doing it," she said rather loudly. Her mother put her finger between her lips while smiling, "Not so loudly she might wake and start to cry".

She stared at her for while thinking of what to say to her daughter.

"Lea," she started, Lea only briefly looked up at her, "In a few days we are going to leave the village, we're going to look for you father".

She considered this news for a moment, she didn't quite know how long they had been in the village but she knew each day she thought about her father less and less. Sometimes she forgot she had one and sometimes she could barely remember his face. She also knew when they had first came to the village her mother's stomach had been flat. Despite this there were times when Lea thought about her village and the people there, especially her father.

"Okay" she replied simply, turning her attention back to Mia. Then almost unexpectedly Mia opened her eyes slowly while yawning and Lea was swept away by looking at her sister's wide blue eyes, she knew in that moment she loved her.

She looked at her mother excitedly wanting to tell her but what she saw was her mother's sleeping form. She looked back down at her sister deciding right then and there to make a promise, "Mia," she whispered softly, "I'm going to always protect to you, you're mine. Mommy is going to find daddy and then everything is going to be okay. I promise, I promise I'll love you forever."

Though her father was not there Lea would store this memory inside her heart as one of her happiest moments. And she knew they would return to their village and to their father again because her mother was alive and she had a sister.


End file.
